Balles perdues
by Koba54
Summary: Drabbles divers sur la Lagoon Company et sur les autres aussi. Recueil basé sur l'ensemble de la série.
1. Chapter 1

**Balles perdues**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Black Lagoon est une oeuvre de Rei Hiroe.

* * *

 **Levy, Rock – incompatibilité d'humeur**

Levy ne sait pas comment le gérer, ce garçon, enfin, cet homme parce qu'il n'est pas si jeune qu'il en a l'air, il est d'ailleurs sans doute plus vieux qu'elle, à vrai dire, elle ne le comprend pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il semble évoluer dans un monde totalement différent du sien, ses valeurs lui sont inaccessibles, elle a même peur de bosser avec lui car, contrairement à Dutch ou même Benny, elle est incapable d'anticiper ses réactions.

Du coup, ce qu'elle préfère, ce sont les moments où ils fument, le soir, sur le pont, en silence.

.

 **Rock, Benny – feu d'artifice**

Benny et Rock écoutent les tirs tandis que Dutch et Levy descendent mécaniquement les néo-nazillons sur leur bateau. On peut reconnaître les tirs lourds de Dutch et les double coups rapides et nerveux de Levy.

Le bruit est sourd sur la mer si calme. On n'a pas l'impression qu'un massacre est en train d'être perpétré, de l'autre côté. On dirait plutôt le son lointain d'un feu d'artifice. Et quand Rock ferme les yeux, il arrive presque à imaginer un bord de fleuve animé, un soir de nouvel an, avec les familles en tenue traditionnelle, les enfants qui rient, la joie.

.

 **Dutch – un compte à régler**

Dutch patiente. Il s'est réservé précisément le pont supérieur pour pouvoir flinguer les gros bonnets de cette milice de skins pathétiques. Levy n'a rien objecté. Alors, pendant qu'elle décime les étages inférieurs, il attend tranquillement ses cibles au milieu du couloir. Et soudain, l'armée nazillonne déboule, uniformes impeccables et gueules de petits blanc-becs.

Instant figé, quand l'armada suprémaciste découvre l'immense mec noir sur leur pont.

– Yo, crache Dutch, juste avant de tirer dans le tas.

Rien de personnel là-dedans. Il est juste là pour récupérer le tableau. Mais bon. Y a pas de mal à lier l'utile à l'agréable, comme on dit.

.

 **Levy, Rock – doute**

Depuis quelques temps Levy l'abreuve de son cynisme _ad nauseam_. Mais plus elle insiste avec son mercantilisme, son nihilisme faussement cool, son refus de l'éthique, plus Rock se sent conforté dans la sienne. Jour après jour, il lui tient tête davantage. Refuse de perdre pied. Regagne du terrain.

Ça met Levy hors d'elle.

Ce n'est pas son discours qui la dérange. Elle en a déjà rencontré, des comme ça. Des idéalistes, des fous, des moralisateurs, même. Non, ce qui pose problème avec Rock, c'est que contrairement à tous ceux qu'elle a connus, lui, il arrive à la faire douter, parfois.

.

 **Rock ( & Levy) – l'antre du démon**

À la question naïve de Rock "pourquoi on va pas la réveiller, Levy? Il est tard, non?", Dutch avait répondu avec une grimace "T'es dingue. J'entre pas là-dedans, moi." Ça avait piqué sa curiosité.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Levy, que l'odeur l'assaillit, qu'il dut se frayer un passage à travers la jungle des canettes, emballages de bouffe à emporter, sous-vêtements sales et armes chargées qui traînaient un peu partout que, priant pour sa vie, terrorisé à l'idée des pièges que pouvaient receler l'antre de la pirate, Rock comprit ce que son chef avait voulu dire.

.

 **Le Lagoon, Roberta (Garcia) – Terminator**

Sérieusement, cette fille fait peur.

Sa voiture se rapproche. Dans le rétroviseur, Benny peut déjà voir son visage inexpressif de robot increvable derrière ses immenses lunettes. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une femme rescapée de l'explosion violente d'un bar. Benny l'imagine, sortant des flammes, impassible, sans une égratignure, puis arrêtant une voiture à mains nues, car-jactant le conducteur, avant de se mettre en chasse. Il frissonne. Accélère.

Rock a tort: c'est pas un T-800, cette chose, c'est un T-10 000, au moins.

Et eux, ils ont embarqué John Connor et leur Schwarzenegger préférée est dans les vapes. Super. La soirée commence bien.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à moi.

* * *

 **Dutch, Benny, Levy et Rock – Who's your mom & dad?**

Levy et Rock ont tendance à s'engueuler comme un couple. Ça fait bien marrer les autres. D'ailleurs, Benny et Dutch ont parfois l'impression d'être un peu leurs parents, à ces deux-là. Mais ensuite, quand Dutch se mêle de leur dispute et que Levy lui répond, on dirait que c'est eux, le couple qui s'écharpe devant leur fils (Rock, laissé sur la touche), qui les regarde sans savoir s'il devrait se mettre à l'abri ou les arrêter – et sur qui ça finit parfois par retomber.

Et c'est pareil pendant les missions: on ne sait jamais vraiment qui materne ou paterne qui.

.

 **Eda X Levy – aveux impossibles**

Eda ne peut rien lui dire. Ni qui elle est vraiment, ni ses véritables sentiments. Levy doit croire au personnage qu'elle lui sert, celui de la nonne pas très catholique, vulgaire, flambeuse, égocentrique, calculatrice, alcoolique, vicieuse. Et hétérosexuelle.

Elle se demande parfois si elle n'en fait pas un peu trop, avec Rock. Sa drague lourde et ses allusions grivoises sont néanmoins jubilatoires: une vengeance délectable. Elle aime le voir rougir, embarrassé, tout comme elle aime voir Levy se rembrunir de jalousie. Ça l'aide à oublier la sienne, lorsqu'elle imagine les pattes de ce trop joli garçon sur sa Levy chérie.

.

 **Hansel & Gretel – Je suis toi et tu es moi**

– C'est toi le garçon, fait "Gretel", c'est à toi de porter les choses lourdes.

Et elle pouffe de son rire de petite fille.

Les spectateurs de cette scène peuvent hurler au stéréotype merdique mais c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Gretel profite de son rôle au maximum parce que tout à l'heure, il faudra donner la perruque et la robe à Hansel, échanger avec lui, devenir lui.

De son point de vue, c'est mieux d'être "elle": on peut utiliser le fusil, moins salissant que la hache. Mais bon, échanger les rôles, c'est amusant aussi.

.

 **Hansel & Gretel – genre/identité**

Ils ont oublié depuis longtemps s'ils étaient filles, garçons, les deux ou autre. Dans les vidéos, on les déguisait en Hansel ou en Gretel, en fonction des besoins.

Du coup, maintenant, il leur faut cette mise en scène. Surjouer l'un ou l'autre rôle. Ils sont identiques en tous points: comment se différencier, autrement? Être une fille et un garçon, c'est pratique. Reposant. Robe et perruque pour elle. Costume et hache pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'interpellent en permanence, ça fait partie du jeu: Bien joué, o-nii-sama! Tu viens, o-nee-sama?

De toute façon, ils ont aussi oublié leurs véritables noms.

.

 **Levy X Eda – cross-dressing, ou presque**

Eda a l'habitude de jongler sur les deux tableaux – bonne sœur un jour, flingueuse sexy le lendemain. Cela dit, il existe des films et des jeux vidéos dans lesquels ce n'est pas incompatible. Passons. En revanche, Levy, elle, reste fidèle à elle-même: court-vêtue en toutes circonstances. Et c'est comme ça qu'Eda l'aime. Et la déteste. En même temps.

Elle ignore pourquoi un jour elle lui propose sa robe de nonne. Ce qui est sûr, pense-t-elle en se tordant de rire, parce que la mercenaire s'empêtre dans le voile en jurant violemment, c'est que ça ne lui va définitivement pas.

.

 **Watsup – origines**

On l'appelle Watsup pour des raisons évidentes. Mais on essaye néanmoins de cacher la vérité aux nouveaux.

On raconte que c'est parce qu'il est fan des 4 Non Blondes. On ne veut pas les traumatiser d'emblée en leur disant que Watsup est LE flic ripou de la ville (disons, le pire, la plaque tournante des mafieux, parce que, soyons honnêtes: à Roanapur, tous les flics sont des ripoux. Même les standardistes). Que c'est toujours à lui que les caïds demandent: "Alors _what's up?_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un tuyau pour nous?" Et que, du coup, le surnom lui est resté.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Black Lagoon est une oeuvre de Rei Hiroe.

Pour l'anecdote: je voulais m'imposer un thème pour le deuxième drabble de cette section, donc je suis allée sur un générateur de thèmes aléatoires, j'en génère un et je tombe sur... "gun". Comme par hasard! ^^

* * *

 **Balalaïka – présomption**

 _(Anime. Réécriture du début de l'épisode 20)_

Balalaïka n'affiche aucune surprise lorsqu'elle découvre le lieu dans lequel l'a conviée le yakuza avec lequel elle traite. Néons roses, filles en combi sexy-moulax, coups de fouet. Balalaïka sourit, amusée. Est-ce pour la déstabiliser? Comme c'est mignon.

– Pardonnez-moi, fait son interlocuteur, l'air fourbe, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour une femme.

Derrière son cigare, Balalaïka lui adresse un sourire carnassier.

– Vraiment? Et que savez-vous au juste de mes préférences sexuelles, cher monsieur?

L'homme s'empourpre, perd pied, tandis que Rock traduit, somptueusement impassible.

Parfait, pense Balalaïka en écrasant le yakuza de son regard. Maintenant, on peut discuter.

.

 **Rock – flingue**

Malgré l'affaire avec Janet, Rock s'obstine à refuser de toucher une arme. Et aussi d'en porter. Même déchargée, juste pour la dissuasion. Parfois, il reconnaît que c'est un peu stupide, une question de fierté à la fois débile et inconsciente.

Cela dit, ça ne l'empêche pas de s'imaginer ce que ça pourrait être. Il se voit, gangster impitoyable, portant un flingue sous sa veste. Menaçant. Tuant. Il observe avec fascination Levy en train de nettoyer amoureusement ses armes. Mais non. Décidément, ça n'est pas pour lui.

En plus, double avantage: ça oblige la flingueuse à l'accompagner partout pour le protéger.

.

 **Dutch (X Balalaïka) – enregistrement**

De temps en temps, lorsqu'il est sûr que personne ne peut entendre, Dutch se sert un verre du merveilleux trente ans d'âge qu'il planque à son poste de commandes (seule Levy sait que la bouteille est là, mais Levy sait aussi qu'il ne faut pas toucher au whisky de Dutch) et déguste sa boisson en écoutant un enregistrement de ses conversations téléphoniques avec Balalaïka: ce ne sont que de banals ordres de missions, de la routine, mais rien que sa voix grave et chaude lui donne le frisson et il la savoure avec le même régal que son pur malt.

.

 **Watsup – Quand le chat n'est pas là… les souris dansent!**

L'absence de l'Hôtel Moscou a semé un vent de folie sur Roanapur. Toute la journée, ça tire de partout. Les pistoleros du coin se lâchent complètement depuis que les Russes sont partis faire la guérilla au Japon. Chang et sa triade essayent de gérer le bordel mais c'est plutôt raté, jusque-là.

Watsup a la migraine. Il passe ses journées en voiture, sirènes à fond. Pour rien, en plus: elles ne servent qu'à éparpiller les mafiosi comme des moineaux. Un flic à Roanapur, c'est comme un stop dans GTA: totalement inutile. Surtout quand Balalaïka n'est pas là pour faire la police.

.

 **Yukio X Maki – bouffée d'air**

Maki-chan est si mignonne, dans son innocence. Taciturne, Yukio aime l'entendre pépier comme un oiseau. Et Maki-chan s'en donne à cœur joie: toutes les autres lui reprochent d'être trop bavarde! Jamais Yukio ne lui dit d'arrêter de jacasser. Parfois, elle l'embrasse pour la faire taire mais ça, Maki n'a rien contre.

Les deux filles se complètent: Yukio est une oreille attentive pour Maki, et Maki est une bouffée d'air frais pour Yukio, avec ses sempiternels petits problèmes d'examens, de jobs, de disputes entre copines, si éloignés de sa réalité, faite de sang, d'argent sale, de violence et d'affaires de famille.

.

 **Sawyer – ménage**

Faire le ménage, ça elle sait faire, Sawyer. Dans le genre salissant. Elle s'en met plein les bras à chaque fois mais ne laisse jamais rien derrière elle: ni tache, ni morceau. Pas même un cheveu: du travail propre. Elle est réputée pour ça. On se demande vraiment comment elle fait, parce que la tronçonneuse, c'est plutôt dégueulasse comme technique pour liquider des mecs.

En vrai, Sawyer prend son temps pour nettoyer. Ça l'amuse: elle préfère la compagnie des morts. Avec eux au moins, pas besoin de faire la causette.

Détail ironique: en comparaison, sa piaule est une véritable porcherie.

.


End file.
